Make This Place Your Home
by NoPowerInThe'VerseCanStopMe
Summary: "Just know you're not alone, because I'm going to make this place your home."


Is it just me or do I only write song fics for Warehouse 13? Oh well. This one is based on Home by Phillip Phillips. Enjoy it.

SPOILERS FOR PRETTY MUCH EVERYTHING THAT HAS HAPPENED SO FAR. But especially all of season 4, so if you haven't seen season 4, you probably shouldn't read this.

I should probably be working on my NaNoWriMo novel, since there's only a couple days left, but oh well. (Can I add this into my NaNo word count? Probably not.)

I don't own Warehouse 13 or any of the characters. If I did there would probably be less artifact hunting and more Helyka sex scenes. It probably wouldn't be on basic cable anymore…

* * *

_Hold on, to me as we go__  
__As we roll down this unfamiliar road__  
__And although this wave is stringing us along_

Helena sat in a bar alone. It was dark and late and she'd had a few too many drinks. She'd just warded off a drunken gentleman trying to acquire her phone number and she was ready to call it quits for the evening.

She was getting used to this new world that she found herself in. But on nights like this the cars rushing by and streetlights shining down on her were too much and she longed for the simpler times she used to know in her home. Or rather the quiet town in South Dakota that she had called home for a short time.

Being on the run with the astrolabe was beginning to wear on her. For so much of her life she'd wished to escape the confines of her home and roam free. Be able to do what she wanted when she wanted without worrying about a chaperone or bringing shame to her family but these days she most often found herself wishing for a home with people who cared about her and loved her. Most days she found herself wishing to be near one Myka O. Bering again.

As she opened the door to the motel room she was staying in this week Helena found herself wishing circumstances had been different in their lives. She wished she hadn't met Myka at gunpoint so frequently. She wished with all of her being that she had never betrayed the Warehouse, wished that she had never betrayed Myka. But she had and she feared she would spend the rest of her life trying to make up for it.

When Mrs. Frederic called to tell her that a deadly plague had been unleashed Helena had never been more afraid in her entire life. But her life had a purpose, and that was to protect the Warehouse, and right now, that meant stopping the spread of the plague.

_Just know you're not alone__  
__Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

When all was said and done and the world was safe again, Myka feared that Helena would be forced to leave again. While she didn't think they would do it after all the good Helena had done, the threat of the Janus Coin and the bronze sector always lurked in the back of Myka's mind when she thought about the regents and Helena.

Which is why she was pleasantly surprised when she awoke one morning and headed down to breakfast to find Helena sitting at the table enjoying a cup of tea. It wasn't the same in the kitchen without Leena and Myka often found herself up much earlier than the others to throw some breakfast together. Today though, she'd been beaten to the punch by a woman she'd thought had no culinary skills to speak of.

"Are you back?" Myka asked.

"Yes," the author replied, smiling at the curly haired agent.

"For good?"

"For good."

Myka smiled and grabbed a few pancakes and a spoonful of eggs from the dishes set on the table. She kept smiling when Pete, Steve and Claudia made their way downstairs for breakfast. She smiled when Claudia nearly knocked her fellow inventor out of her chair by hugging her so intensely. And Myka smiled when she felt Helena's hand seek hers out under the table and twine their fingers together.

Things wouldn't always be this simple, Myka knew that, but for now she would enjoy breakfast with her Warehouse family. The Warehouse had brought them together and torn them apart more times than she could count. It had shown them tremendous pain and loss, that much was evident by the hole they all felt every time they sat down for a meal.

But it had also shown them great hope and love. The Warehouse had given Claudia her brother back and given her a home where she could use her tremendous skill and continue to grow into a wonderful young woman.

It had given goofy, childish Pete a place where his vibes were not only recognized but appreciated and used, and though his antics got them in trouble occasionally, it gave him an opportunity to shine as an agent.

The Warehouse had given Myka an escape when she needed one and it had slowly but surely become the only place she could ever imagine continuing her career. It had given her a family that loved her even though she was geeky and was never "the pretty one" (though her fellow agents would probably disagree with her there). It had given her a father figure who validated her choices in Artie and a woman who she'd admired and aspired to be like for most of her childhood in the form of a living, breathing person.

For Helena, who had felt the pain the Warehouse could bestow most profoundly, it had also given her something she'd thought she'd lost when Christina died, a home. It was the only home she knew anymore and she couldn't imagine being anywhere that didn't have adventure, artifacts, and most importantly, Myka.

_Settle down, it'll all be clear__  
__Don't pay no mind to the demons__  
__They fill you with fear__  
__The trouble it might drag you down__  
__If you get lost, you can always be found_

If there was one thing you could say about Helena Grace Wells it was that she never did anything half way. Whether it was protecting her friends by sacrificing herself or trying to make mankind pay for their sins by starting another ice age, Helena went all out. Those choices had been made and now Helena was dealing with the aftermath. She felt profoundly lucky not to be encased in bronze when she had learned that her consciousness was to be stored in the Janus Coin. It seemed fitting, to be left with her thoughts and nightmares but no corporeal form to carry out any revenge she might see fit. Though she knew that she could never hurt a world that Myka Bering was part of now.

But that was in the past now. Helena had been officially pardoned by the regents after the events of Walter Sykes' vendetta (events that had not happened thanks to the astrolabe) and her instrumental role in keeping said astrolabe safe and saving the world. However Helena saw distrust in her friends' eyes occasionally, even Arthur, who remained the only real witness to her sacrifice. She knew trust took time to rebuild, but it still hurt every time she saw that glint in their eyes, if even for just a moment.

She was thinking just that when Myka found her in the library one night.

"Helena? What are you doing up in the middle of the night?"

"I could ask you the same question, darling."

"Dickens was hiding in my room when I closed the door and then decided he wanted to leave in the middle of the night so he woke me up. Then I decided to get a glass of water and saw you in here."

"I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about what Pete said today," Helena looked down at the book in her hands and ran her fingers across the pages.

"Oh Helena, you know he didn't mean anything by it. You've more than made up for any wrong doing in the past," Myka explained, sitting next to Helena on the couch.

"Have I though? I murdered innocent people, Myka. I tried to end the world."

"But you didn't. And you've saved countless lives since then, including mine, Pete's, Claudia's, and even Artie. You've paid your penance, Helena. It's time to stop punishing yourself and starting living again."

"I'm not entirely sure I know how," Helena admitted, looking up at Myka.

Myka took her hand and laced their fingers together, "I'm always here to help you. If you get lost or confused or need to talk or just vent, I'm here. Any time."

"Myka, you don't have to do that."

"But I want to, Helena. I want you to be happy. God knows we deserve a little bit of happiness in our lives."

Helena smiled and stroked Myka's hand with her thumb. They spend the rest of the night curled up on the couch talking. About Helena's past transgressions, about literature, about their childhoods, anything that came across their minds. Claudia and Pete found them curled up together in the morning.

"Well, looks like we're making breakfast buddy," Pete said, punching Claudia lightly on the arm.

"Just remember that the rest of us like a little pancakes with our chocolate chips," Claudia quipped as she snapped a picture of the two women with her phone before following Pete into the kitchen._Just know you're not alone__  
__Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

Myka awoke to the smell of bacon wafting through the house. It took her a moment to realize she was not in her room and that she was not alone, wherever she was. Then the memories of last night came rushing back and she turned her head to see her favorite author curled up on her, Helena's arm snaked around Myka's waist.

Myka tried to maneuver off the couch without waking Helena but given the fact that Helena was nearly on top of her, Myka had no choice but to wake the Brit. Helena shared Myka's momentary confusion before removing herself from Myka.

"Good morning darling."

"Good morning," Myka smiled.

"It smells as though our companions are taking care of breakfast this morning," Helena said, her hand resting on Myka's.

"Yeah, we should probably go make sure they're not destroying the place."

"Indeed."

But neither of them moved. They simply leaned back on the couch, Helena's hand finding it's way around Myka's waist and Myka resting her hand on the writer's back as the sun streamed through the curtains.

_Settle down, it'll all be clear__  
__Don't pay no mind to the demons__  
__They fill you with fear__  
__The trouble it might drag you down__  
__If you get lost, you can always be found__  
_

"Dude, she's so into you, I don't know what you're waiting for," Claudia exclaimed.

Helena was sitting on the young woman's bed and looked a bit taken aback at Claudia's tone.

"Why would she be interested in me? I'm a mess. Besides, Myka has never shown any inclination towards relationships with women."

"You know for a genius you're pretty dense sometimes. Besides, you're not women, you're Helena and Myka is most definitely into Helena. Jinksy! Back me up on this!" Claudia shouted as her partner passed her room.

Myka and Pete were on their way back with an artifact and Claudia was using her free time to convince HG to make her move. Steve walked into Claudia's room looking slightly confused.

"Back you up on what?"

"I'm trying to convince HG that Myka is totally into her, give us some of your gaydar insights!"

"Gaydar?" Helena questioned.

"Oh, yeah, she's totally into you, HG," Steve replied.

"What in blazes is gaydar?" Helena repeated.

"Oh, it's like a sixth sense for gay people where they can tell if other people are gay," Claudia explained.

"It's not a real thing, it's just something people claim to have sometimes, like ESP," Steve added.

"Says the human lie detector," Claudia mumbled.

"So you both agree that Myka does, in fact, have feelings for me, but you have yet to tell me what to do about it."

"What? You're HG Wells, I thought you were pretty well versed in the art of seduction," Claudia said.

"I am, but I don't intend to seduce Myka. I intend to have a relationship with her and I'm afraid I'm a bit lacking in that area."

"Well, first off, you need to tell her how you feel, let her know you're serious and it's not some fling," Steve said.

"You should take her on a picnic or have a romantic dinner or something," Claudia said excitedly.

They continued to plan until they heard the door to the B&B open, announcing the return of Pete and Myka. The trio headed downstairs to greet them. Pete was holding several boxes of pizza and breadsticks and Myka had a box of cupcakes for dessert.

"Oh my god I love you man," Claudia said, sniffing the pizza happily.

"You're gonna love me even more after you taste it," Pete said, happily heading into the kitchen, Steve and Claudia following.

"Myka, may I have a word with you before we eat?" Helena asked, her hand on Myka's arm.

"Sure, what do you need?" Myka asked.

"Do you mind if we talk in library, where it's a bit more private?"

"Sure," Myka replied, setting the cupcakes down on and end table where Pete would be able to find them. Not that you could ever hid cupcakes from Pete anyway.

Myka followed Helena into the library and sat on the couch. She watched with a smile as the writer paced nervously for a moment before joining her.

"Myka, dear, you know you've helped me tremendously over the past years, I fear I'd be completely lost if not for you."

"Thank you, Helena, but you're the one who did all the hard work."

"Yes, well, be that as it may, I would have had no motivation or inclination to do all that hard work had it not been for you. For the longest time I felt a pressure on myself to make you happy, to make myself a better person for you. And for the life of me, I couldn't figure it out. We're friends, but I didn't feel the same pressures for Claudia or Pete, only you."

Helena took a nervous breath and resisted the urge to resume pacing.

"It took me several months to come to a conclusion, but I have determined that I feel this way because I have feelings for you, Myka."

"Feelings?" Myka repeated.

"Yes. Feelings. I care for you a great deal. More so than I care for the other, not to say that I don't love them, but you, Myka Bering, make me a better person. You make me want to be a better person for you. I love you, Myka."

Helena took a breath after ejecting her monologue before she had time to think and reconsider her current course of action. She began to get nervous when Myka didn't reply.

"Oh dear, I fear I may have done this wrong. I'm a bit unfamiliar with expressing one's feelings for another person…" Helena began.

She was quickly silenced by Myka's lips on hers. She was stunned for a moment but quickly returned the kiss, her hand's finding their way to the small of Myka's back as Myka's hands wrapped around Helena's neck. When they finally broke apart they were both smiling.

"I love you too, Helena," Myka said.

Any reply Helena may have had was cut off by a chorus of cheers from the doorway. The women turned to find Pete, Steve and Claudia cheering happily.

"You go girl!" Pete cried happily.

Myka and Helena just laughed, their fingers twining together again. They joined their friends for what Claudia was now calling celebration pizza. When Artie arrived a few minutes later he was thoroughly confused by the joyous attitude in the room, but he just grabbed a slice of pizza and went along with it.

The Warehouse had torn them apart, but now, it had brought them back together and made their bonds stronger than ever.

_Just know you're not alone__  
__Cause I'm going to make this place your home_

* * *

So, I kind of glossed over the whole "saving the world from the plague" bit but I'm not that great at coming up with artifact-y saving the world stuff. I'm better at angst and romance and all that good stuff. I hope you enjoyed it anyway and I'd appreciate it if you clicked that little review button and let me know what you thought.


End file.
